


Knocking Boots

by theresnoreason



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnoreason/pseuds/theresnoreason





	Knocking Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savannahsage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannahsage/gifts).



"She tosses her bra aside, grinning down at him.  Unsure, he gazes at her in silence.  Of all the things he has no idea what to do with, it's a hot babe in his lap."


End file.
